


Making Friends and Influencing Interdimensional Bounty Hunters

by AkaB (UrbanCuntemporary)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Casual Mention of Murder, Gen, the question is still unanswered, who can say no to iris?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/AkaB
Summary: Who can say no to Iris West? Hint: The answer is not Cynthia Reynolds. She's not 100% positive, but she's preeetty sure Iris just convinced her to help save the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a tumblr prompt about how I think Iris and Cynthia meet for the first time and potentially become friends. And I'm just finishing it today. Takes place after Abra Kadabra but some, ahem, key events at the end don't go down like that.

Cindy's feet touch the ground on Earth Prime, and it's about one more than one million times too many. This year alone. “Alright, Cisco, what’s…”

Okay. Weird. This isn't Star Labs. 

“Oh–wow it worked. Hi!” A woman’s voice, _not_ Cisco’s. Cindy whips around. It’s–

“Iris. Iris West. We haven’t officially met.” She’s holding out her hand in a way that says she’s gonna keep it up until Cindy takes it.  

So Cindy takes it. “Um. Cynthia.” 

"'Cynthia'", Iris echoes, slight frown forming between her eyes even though she's smiling.  

“The other one's a nickname,” Cindy shrugs, “I didn’t pick it. How did you contact me? I thought Cisco…”

Iris’s eyes widen, then she huffs out a small laugh, “Right, I uh,” she reaches into her pocket. “I swiped this off of him.”  

She’s holding an interdimensional beacon. Which Cindy only knows because she’s got one just like it in her pocket. Cisco built them, in case they ever needed to contact each other. For work, of course. Though, she didn’t expect him to be hitting her up anytime soon, ‘way things went down. 

The memory puts her on the defensive, and she regard Iris warily, “I’m not bringing Kadabra back if that’s what this is about.” 

An emotion flickers across Iris’s face, but it's gone before Cindy can really see it. Then she smiles again, small and a little sad. “No…no, I don’t suppose you should.”  

“Okay…” Cindy says slowly. 

“Like, I said: We haven’t officially met,” Iris starts, voice taking a steadier tone. Professional, almost. She takes a seat at the edge of a nearby desk, folds her hands in her lap.“You’ve crossed paths with the team enough times. I was hoping our last meeting didn’t makes us enemies.”   

Cindy snorts, “So–what you thought _you’d_ talk to me? Woman to woman?” 

“Something like that,” Iris shrugs. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one putting a match to that bridge.” Because, yeah she’s still a little annoyed. 

Iris nods, “Maybe not. But you can put out the fire out before it spreads.” Her eyes drift away, studying the blank computer monitor on the desk next to her as if it’ll help her collect her thoughts. When she meets Cindy’s eyes again, her expression is soft. “I know things got complicated with Kadabra. You did the right thing, taking him back.” 

_You’re goddamn right I did,_ Cindy thinks but doesn’t say, because she’s not a total jackass. 

“But Savitar isn’t just a threat to me,” Iris continues, “he’s exactly the kind of threat _you_ would want to eliminate.He’s a speedster. So, time travel, interdimensional travel, the whole shebang. _And_ he thinks he’s a god." She tosses her hands up in a shrug, and they make a smacking sound when they land against her thighs again. "I don’t think I have to spell out how dangerous that can be.”

It’s a pitch, Cindy knows it’s a pitch. But it doesn’t mean it’s not a good one. And dammit if she doesn't respect the hell out of her for it. Speedsters are at the top of the list of the most dangerous beings out there, next to vibers like Cisco and herself. They can be anywhere at _any_  time in the blink of an eye. She’s hunted enough to know that they’re a pain in the ass. 

“What are you suggesting?”

“Nothing,” Iris answers, small smile playing at her lips. “Not yet anyway. But I’d like to be able to consider you an ally. Someone we could call in this fight. There’s so much more at stake here than my life. Than my world.” 

Cindy hums and looks away, lets her eyes flit around the room. They fall on big red letters: Central City Picture News. “You work here?”

Iris’s brow crinkles at the change, but she says, “I do.” 

Cindy nods, tracing her finger across the desk to her right. And she considers Iris. Considers her life here on Earth 1. In this archaic, bassackwards dimension, she’s carved out a life that she seems to be pretty fond of. A life that she was willing to let take a back seat in order for a murderer to be brought to justice. 

But she has all these people willing to do the opposite. A bevy of _heroes–_ amateurs, really–willing to let a killer go free for her. A police detective, her father, willing to break his oath. Iris West, clearly the glue holding that whole little Peanut’s gang together. 

She doesn’t deserve to die. 

Shit. 

Cindy knew, she fucking _knew_  as soon as Cisco showed up on her Earth to ask for her help with Grodd that it was gonna bite her in the ass. This, this _right here_ , is why she doesn’t get involved with people from other Earths. Their shit becomes _her_ shit. There’s no reason at all, not one in the whole goddamn multiverse, that she should be concerning herself with what happens to Iris West. 

But, oh look, here she is. About to do _exactly_ that. And definitely going to regret it. 

“Fuck, _alright,”_ Cindy groans. 

Iris blinks, “Wait-what?” 

“Yeah, I’ll help,” she shrugs, adds, “or whatever,” so she doesn't seem particularly invested. “Maybe I can…I dunno, see if I can squeeze something out of Kadabra before they kill his ass.”  

“Oh! That’s good, that’s great!” Iris beams. The calm tactician from like, ten seconds ago is gone completely. And Cindy almost smiles, too, despite herself. Almost. 

“The Council is always out for speedster blood anyway, so…” Cindy points to the beacon in Iris’s hands, “Keep that. That's yours now. Cisco can think he lost it and make another one. Or not. If he..." she trails off, shakes that thought away. "But you can keep me updated on this whole thing.”

Iris nods. “Will do.” 

Cindy nods back, spreads her fingers, a breach flickering into formation, and turns to disappear back to her Earth.

“Cynthia?” She looks back, and Iris is smiling, warm and genuine, when she says, “Thank you.” 

Cindy, finally, allows a smile in return. “See you around, West.” 

Then she steps into the undulating waves, and lets them close around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments! beadouble-u on tumblr!


End file.
